FIGS. 11 and 12 show an example of a conventional direct mounting connector (for example, see Patent Publication 1).
A direct mounting connector 61 is provided on a case (64) of an inverter (apparatus) 64 to which three-phase alternating current motors 62, 63 (see FIG. 13) for an electric vehicle are connected. The direct mounting connector 61 includes: three busbar terminals 68-70 corresponding to triple-pole circuits 65-67 (see FIG. 14) of UVW of the apparatus side; electric wires 73 each having a terminal for connecting each of busbar terminals 68-70 by a bolt 71; housings 74 each made of electrically insulating resin for receiving each terminal 72; and a shield shell 75 made of electrically conductive metal for covering the outside of the housings 74.
The triple-pole circuits 65-67 (FIG. 14) within the apparatus are connected to the respective busbar terminals 68-70 by means of bolting. The electric wire 73 having the terminal is sealed with a waterproof plug 76 and the upper part of the housing 74 is sealed a cap 77 of the shield shell. The upper part of the housing 74 is provided with a terminal 78 of a safety circuit which cuts a power source when the cap 77 is opened. The shield shell 75 is fixed on a wall made of electrically conductive metal of the apparatus 64 by a bolt.
FIG. 13 shows a connecting structure of the direct mounting connector 61 and the three-phase alternating current motors 62, 63 for an electric vehicle, wherein the two motors (for example, a motor for driving a right wheel and a motor for driving a left wheel) 62, 63 are electrically connected to the apparatus (an inverter, i.e. direct current-alternating current converter) 64 through three electric wires 79.
In the example shown in the figures, one motor 62 is connected to the apparatus 64 through the direct mounting connector 61 shown in FIG. 11, while the other motor 63 is connected to the apparatus 64 through respective small connectors 61′ per respective electric wires. Each direct mounting connector 61, 61′ is provided on a different wall of a case of the apparatus. Both motors 62, 63 may be connected to the apparatus 64 through the two direct mounting connectors 61 shown in FIG. 11. The apparatus 64 is connected to a direct current battery (not shown in the figure) by two electric wires 80. In FIG. 14, a reference numeral 64a denotes a main body of the apparatus.
A direct current from the battery is converted to an alternating current by the apparatus (inverter) 64 so as to drive the respective motors 62, 63. Each motor acts as a generator by regeneration braking action thereof. An alternating current generated in each motor 62, 63 is converted to a direct current by the apparatus 64 and the battery is charged with the converted direct current.
As another prior art, a busbar structure shown in FIG. 15 is described in Patent Publication 2.
A busbar structure 110 is received, for example, in a casing of a cable terminus junction box (not shown in the figure) which connects a transformer to an accessory apparatus for power distribution in a power plant. Ends 115-117 of the respective busbars 112-114 that construct the busbar structure 110 are connected to corresponding connecting terminals (not shown in the figure) existing in a socket through connecting conductors (not shown in the figure). The other ends 118-120 of the respective busbars 112-114 are connected to corresponding cable (not shown in the figure) through connecting plates (not shown in the figure).
Each of the ends 115-117 of the respective busbars 112-114 is joined with another corresponding end in the plate width direction of the busbar and arranged in a line in a sequence of UVW poles from the right. Each middle portion of the busbars 112-114 is bent in a desired shape on a condition being laminated in the plate thickness direction of the busbar. Each of the other ends 118-120 of the respective busbars 112-114 is separated up and down and arranged in parallel from the left in a sequence of UVW poles. Both ends of the respective busbars 112-114 are connected and fixed to connecting conductors or connecting plates by bolting through respective joint plates (not shown in the figure).
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-126661 (pages 2-3, FIGS. 1 and 4)
Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-126182 (pages 3-4, FIG. 1)